This invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor components, and specifically to wet treatment of semiconductor wafers prior to or as part of certain fabrication steps. In particular, the invention relates to methods and systems for the cleaning of semiconductor wafers prior to diffusion, ion implantation, epitaxial growth, or chemical deposition steps, and also relates to methods for the wet processing of wafers, such as etching by treatment with fluids.